


Око бури

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глаз бури – область в самом центре урагана, в которой царствует ясное небо и полный покой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Око бури

**Author's Note:**

> постканон без учета спойлерных глав «Ветров Зимы», ПОВ Мормонта

Мормонт не спал. Лежал с закрытыми глазами прямо на голой земле, положив под голову свернутое в комок тряпье. Был самый темный час ночи, и лагерь Младших сыновей был тих, насколько вообще может быть тихим такое скопление людей в одном месте. Джорах слышал приглушенный храп, доносящийся из ближней палатки. Хитрый Бес купил всех наемников пустыми бумажками. Начал с малого – поселился в палатке Чернильницы вместе со своей карлицей. Бен Пламм еще не знает, но «Младшие сыновья» скоро будут плясать под дудку этого Ланнистера.  
В отдалении слышалась тихое насвистывание дозорного. «Медведь и прекрасная дева». Мормонт слегка сморщился, отчего шрам на щеке, почти заживший, натянулся и треснул. В последнее время эта песня стала ему ненавистна так же, как Бес, разыгрывавший в их совместном представлении «рыцаря», спасающего деву от медведя.  
Еще тише и еще дальше — шумело море. Едва слышный плеск совсем небольшой волны о песчаный берег. Возможно, только казалось, что он его слышит. Но даже только призрака этого звука было достаточно, чтобы перед его глазами вставала картина, которую Мормонт загонял и загонял вглубь своей памяти уже много лет. Дом. Медвежий остров. Его скалы, поросшие густым лесом, серая от морского ветра деревянная усадьба, в которой он родился и вырос, в которой знал каждый угол, сизые волны, громко бьющиеся о камни и отползающие с рокочущим недовольством.

— Джори, спускайся вниз сейчас же! Я все равно тебя найду, засранец ты эдакий! — кричала снизу его тетка Мейдж, а он лежал на скате крыши, не поднимая головы, боясь, что она его заметит. Мейдж искала его, чтобы заставить чистить рыбу — пять огромных колючих катранов, которых сыновья Большого Лысака подарили утром отцу за то, что он по справедливости рассудил их наследную тяжбу. Рыбу он любил, но ему тогда было только пять, и он ненавидел её чистить. Пусть тетка заставляет делать это свою долговязую Дейси.  
— Джори, — не унималась Мейдж внизу, — если не спустишься сейчас же, не получишь рыбы на ужин, а получишь тумаков от меня.

Мормонт вдохнул теплый даже ночью южный воздух, который пах грязью, мочой и потом — так, как обыкновенно и пахнут лагеря наемников. Кажется, что он уже совсем забыл запах свежей мякоти катрана, разрубленного большим тесаком на толстые куски, приправленного крупной солью и травами, высушенными на чердаке деревянного дома.

Что он делает здесь?

— А Джори — дуралей, дуралей! — ну и противный голосок был у Дейси в детстве, когда она дразнила его.

— Джорах, ты подводишь меня!

Он стоял перед отцом, опустив голову, стараясь не схватиться за задницу, которая под штанами горела огнем, потому что тетка все-таки нашла его на крыше. «Дуралей, дуралей» — пела Дейси во дворе. Если бы закрыть ставни, то ее противная дразнилка была бы слышна куда меньше, но окна распахнуты. Лето. Мейдж стоит рядом и изливает в уши отцу потоки жалоб. Джорах вытирает соплю повисшую на кончике носа кулаком и вздыхает. Если бы у него была мать, она бы вступилась за него перед отцом, — думает он, — как Мейдж вступается за Дейси перед ее отцом Длинным Эддардом.

Его мать умерла в родах. «Это потому, что она была из Гловеров, — сказала однажды пьяная вдрызг старая повитуха. Она как раз принимала на свет очередную дочурку тетки Мейдж. — Девки Мормонтов все сплошь широкие что твоя камбала, из них пискуны пулей вылетают. А Гловеры что? — старуха сплюнула и улыбнулась ему, показав остатки черных зубов. — Сельди! Как есть сельди! Когда вздумаешь брать жену, Джори, не вздумай брать девку с большой земли». — «Я же не могу жениться на Дейси», — сказал тогда оторопевший Джорах.

На это повитуха разразилась потоком такой отборной брани, что у него запунцовели уши. Немного успокоившись, она больно схватила его за плечо и зашептала в самое ухо, обдавая его смрадом своего дыхания: «Когда захочешь жену, малец, ты должен взять луковицу и меда в кузовке и пойти за старую охотничью заимку. Знаешь, где это?» — Джорах кивнул. Еще бы он не знал это место — говорили, что там ходит призрак Белой Леди, когда-то в стародавние времена сосланной на Медвежий остров и убитой Черным медведем-варгом. «Так вот, — продолжала старуха, — ты должен пойти туда с медом и луком и дождаться полночи. Как дождешься — начинай есть лук и заедать медом. Да не забывай нахваливать лук и ругательски ругать мед. На такое представление непременно выйдет самая молодая и любопытная медведица в нашем лесу. Как выйдет — дай ей попробовать мед, но нипочем не давай лука, а как она запросит, то хватай ее в охапку и беги к берегу моря, и кунай ее с головой в воду. Только смотри крепко держи, не выпусти. Вытащишь ее из воды — она обернется такой прекрасной и крепкой девкой, что ни в сказке сказать. Ты тогда целуй ее в медвяные уста и веди под венец. И уж будь спокоен — медведица будет рожать тебе крепких медвежат каждый год!»

Та старуха через несколько лет утопла, свалившись пьяная в мелкую, не глубже двух локтей, заводь на берегу.

Он не послушал ее бредней, но куда это его завело?

Что он делает здесь, с клеймом на щеке, которое, едва заживая, трескается и выпускает из себя бледную вонючую сукровицу, словно заколдованное? Еще недавно его шею натирал рабский ошейник. И он не видел северных звезд уже так давно, что кажется, совсем забыл их. Как он оказался тут?

Храп в палатке Чернильницы стал громче. Бес ест, храпит и сквернословит за полного мужчину. Нет, сквернословит, как два. Интересно, снится ли ему убиенный отец, или только вино и шлюхи.

Далеко в стороне Миерина что-то громыхнуло. В ночной тишине звуки разносятся далеко. Может быть, это гремят цепями запертые дети Дейенерис…

Вечером у Бурого Бена они решали, что Младшие сыновья должны делать дальше.

— Драконов хотят уничтожить, — сказал Бурый Бен, — и старику, что остался во главе этого клубка змей, некуда будет деваться.

— Ты глупец, если думаешь, что уничтожить дракона, даже скованного цепями, так легко, — ответил Мормонт, нахмурившись.

— Поддерживаю медвежонка, — встрял Ланнистер, — да и Барристан Селми хотя и носил всю жизнь стальное ведро на голове, все-таки не растерял последние мозги. В драконах вся его надежда.

Ланнистер был прав. У всех, с кого Дейенерис сняла рабские ошейники, кто пошел за ней, надежда была только одна…

— Мы должны присоединиться к нему, — сказал Мормонт, мучительно пытаясь отыскать выгоду для отряда наемников от такого внезапного решения. — Она вернется — и тогда горе всем, предавшим ее.

— Не поддерживаю медвежонка, — Бес ловко увернулся от его кулака.

— Ты теперь один из нас, Клейменый сир, и неужели думаешь, она так обрадуется, увидев твою страшную рожу, что радостно заключит в объятья и всех нас заодно? — остановил его Пламм.

На это Мормонту нечего было возразить, и он только бесполезно сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

Они решили выжидать. Для них это казалось самым выгодным решением, потому что никто из них не верил так, как он, в возвращение Дейенерис.

— Ты просто влюбленный идиот, — снисходительно заявил Бес, когда они вдвоем вышли из палатки Бурого Бена. Карлик благоразумно держался на безопасном расстоянии.

— Ты ее не знаешь, Бес, — ответил Мормонт спокойно, потому что ему надоело отрицать очевидное, — мои… я тут не при чем. Я видел, как она невредимая вышла из пламени, в котором лопнули каменные драконьи яйца. Её серебристые волосы полностью сгорели в том костре. Едва я закрываю глаза, как вижу, как она встает среди пепла и соли. В ней кровь дракона!

Ланнистер смотрел на него, свесив большую голову на бок. Его разные глаза были насмешливо сощурены.

— Стихи? Это стихи, правда, медвежонок?

Мормонт осекся и плюнул под ноги карлику.

Дозорный, который насвистывал песенку на другом конце лагеря, сменился, и теперь шел в свою палатку. «Медведь и дева» теперь звучала громче и отчетливее. Мормонт сжал челюсти, когда наемник проходил совсем рядом с ним, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не вскочить и не размозжить болвану челюсть. Храп в палатке умолк, и вылетевший оттуда драный сапог попал проходящему свистуну в бедро.

— Эй, вы чего это? — солдат остановился от неожиданности.

— У того, кто свистит по ночам, в следующем бою отрезают губы. Есть такая примета, — раздалось из палатки.

—Тьфу на твой поганый язык, карлик, — сказал наемник и пошел дальше, выбирая место для сна.

Мормонт подумал, что и от Ланнистера бывает польза, и снова прислушался к ночи, надеясь опять почувствовать далекие вздохи моря. Медвежий остров сейчас наверняка засыпан снегом по самые окна деревянных домов. Сыновья рыбаков и охотников выбегают из теплых горниц на снег прямо босиком и хохочут от того, что холод щиплет им пятки. А вечером все собираются у камина. Мейстер, если он есть теперь в доме Мормонтов, рассказывает детям поучительные истории, или случайно забредший бард поет песни…

— Джори, подвинься, бугай, — Дейcи пихнула его в бок босой пяткой, твердой, как прибрежные камни. За это он слегка двинул ее кулаком в бок, и получил подзатыльник от молодого мейстера Тивана, которого Джиор Мормонт специально выписал из Староместа, чтобы учить наследника.

— Рыцарь должен почтительно относиться к дамам, Джорах, — объяснил учитель смысл наказания.

Джорах свел густые брови и промолчал, хоть и был не согласен. «Дамы и леди» — это про тех прекрасных созданий, о которых пишут в книгах и слагают песни, а никак не про Дейси и остальных ее сестер, которых уже три. Леди ходят плавно, у них тонкие руки, украшенные браслетами и шарфами из вышитого шелка. Они грациозны, словно лебеди на старом озере в середине Медобора. Джораху уже десять, и Тиван два года рассказывает ему о Вестеросской истории и устройстве мира. Упражняться с мечом и луком Джораху нравится больше, хотя иногда мейстер увлекается, и его рассказы становятся похожи на песни или стихи. Древние рыцари в сверкающих латах спасают прекрасных златоволосых дев, сидящих верхом на драконах. Выигрывают в их честь турниры и увозят в свои замки. Иногда Джорах задумывается над тем, что бывает потом. Не может же быть, чтобы златоволосая прекрасная леди стонала и хрюкала, как толстая кухарка Герти, когда валяется на сеновале с кузнецом.

Златоволосые красавицы поют, словно птицы на заре, перебирают тонкими пальчиками драгоценные камни, вышивают узоры, сидя у окна и поджидая своего рыцаря.

— Не мечтай слишком много, — сказала ему Дейси, передавая кружку со сладким травяным чаем, — а то твою душу заберет ведьма.

— Не заберет, — ответил он тогда, — я разрублю ее отцовским мечом из валирийской стали! Знаешь, какой он острый!

Откуда ему было знать тогда, что через тридцать лет он будет лежать без сна на горячей земле Эссоса, и между ним и отцом будет лежать весь мир и еще больше — горечь стыда.

Мормонт повозился, пытаясь устроиться на жестком ложе чуть удобнее. Бес снова захрапел в палатке. И наконец Джораха тоже начал одолевать тяжелый сон.

Он шел по морю. По Дотракийскому зеленому морю, без дороги, не видя пути, раздвигая руками высокие стебли травы. Он чувствовал запах гари и тихий далекий звон бубенцов. Динь-дон, динь-дон-дон. Они вызванивали мелодию песенки о медведе. Джорах злился на песню, и все-таки это был единственный ориентир, ему ничего не оставалось, как идти на звон, выпутывая ноги из трав, почти задыхаясь от густого запаха влажной земли и гари, расстилавшегося по степи. В Дотракийском море тоже можно утонуть. Но звук колокольцев становился все громче, и в конце концов он вышел на поляну, словно выстриженную в траве гигантской коровой. В центре ровного круга сидела старая грязная ведьма, которая держала в вытянутых руках золотые колокольчики. Одета она была в какие-то вестеросские лохмотья, а ее длинные седые волосы закрывали лицо.

— Не могла бы ты играть другую мелодию? — сказал ей Джорах. Она отрицательно покачала головой.

Колокольчики звенели теперь оглушительно. Ведьма раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и издевательски хохотала. Джорах невольно схватился за пояс, но меча при нем не было. Тогда он подошел к ней ближе и поймал ее руки. Колокольцы упали на землю и растворились в высокой стерне. Мелодия смолкла, и тут же поднялся страшный вихрь, словно огромная птица взмахнула крыльями. Ведьма вцепилась в Джораха корявыми пальцами, ветер смел седые лохмы с ее лица, и на Мормонта глянула Дейенерис. Хотя ее большие глаза смотрели мимо и выглядели слепыми, губы были синими и мертвыми и мухи вылетали из приоткрытого рта, это все-таки была она, его королева...

Мормонт проснулся и резко вскочил, словно спал на муравейнике. Потом он снова опустился на землю, обхватив голову руками, сипло вдыхая горячий предгрозовой воздух. Успокоившись, он поднял с земли свои латы и принялся надевать панцирь.

— Куда-то собрался? — голос Ланнистера раздался прямо из палатки, словно его хозяин мог видеть сквозь ее ткань.

— Не твое дело, — громким шепотом ответил Мормонт, мысленно проклиная себя самого — мог бы и заметить, что Бес не храпит уже довольно долгое время.

Тирион выбрался из-под полога палатки и смотрел, как Джорах собирает скудные пожитки.

— Тебя схватят добрые и верные слуги Еззага, как только ты выйдешь за границу лагеря.

— Не схватят, я надену шлем и возьму меч. Не так-то просто им будет схватить меня, даже если узнают.

— Ты все-таки глупец, — не унимался Ланнистер, — где ты собираешься искать ее? Да и зачем?

Джорах молчал. Он давно уже понял, что с Бесом лучше не вступать в разговоры вообще, если хочешь остаться уверенным в принятом решении. С неба начали падать первые, самые крупные капли дождя, и Джорах заторопился.

— Думаешь, она полюбит тебя? С такой-то рожей?

Мормонт рыкнул, и Тирион отскочил подальше.

— Не полюбит, — сказал немного погодя Джорах. — Ты мог бы принести мне флягу с водой из твоей палатки, Бес, чем болтать зря...

Тирион присвистнул:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Ланнистер воровал для тебя?

Мормонт пожал плечами и поправил старый зазубренный в нескольких местах меч, который достался ему в отряде. В его рукояти какой-то горе-кузнец вставил известковый Боглаз «на удачу». В детстве маленький Джори часто находил такие дырявые камешки на побережье, только удачи ему это не принесло.

— Я ухожу, благородный Ланнистер. Найду воду сам. И если ты хоть пискнешь кому-то, чтобы мне помешать, клянусь, я перерублю тебя пополам.

— Не в моих правилах вставать на пути мчащегося носорога, — сказал Тирион с достоинством и снова нырнул в палатку.

Джорах окинул взглядом лагерь «Младших сыновей» в последний раз и пошагал на восток. За последней палаткой перед постом часовых, он присел в глубокой ночной тени, чтобы осмотреться и решить, как лучше выбраться из лагеря. Дождь уже разошелся, еще немного и гроза будет освещать путь вспышками молний не хуже дневного света. Но уйти из отсюда надо до этого.

— Вот, — в его спину ткнулся Ланнистер, — держи. Думал уже не догоню тебя. — Он протянул Мормонту флягу с водой.

—Тихо, — сказал Мормонт одними губами и показал на дозорного, которого струи дождя уже пробудили от дремы.

Тирион кивнул.

— Не держись Чернильницы, если будет бой. — также тихо сказал Джорах, взяв флягу, — лучше Бурый Бен — он всегда выживает.

Потом он поднялся и не торопясь прошел почти совсем рядом с дозорным — дождь стал таким сильным, что он скрылся из глаз, сделав едва ли пять шагов.

***

Войти в Дотракийское море легче, чем выйти из него. Три дня Джорах шел вдоль ручья, уходящего вглубь степи. С самого начала он решил, что нужно искать Дейенерис в Вейес Дотрак. По крайней мере там можно было узнать новости, которые стекались туда со всей степи. Останавливался он только на несколько часов ночью, которые проводил лежа на земле, глядя на гаснущие в высоком небе звезды.  
Он прожил в Эссосе достаточно, чтобы понимать, что опаздывает. Степь замерла, звуков, обычно наполнявших зеленое море даже зимой, не было слышно, словно бы мир ожидал страшного. В одну из ночей он увидел алое зарево, полыхающее в полнеба в той стороне, что оставил. Наверное, это драконы покончили со своими темницами и тюремщиками заодно. Драконы не могут быть рабами.

Однажды его обогнал небольшой кхаласар, по большей части состоящий из женщин и детей. Но он все равно благоразумно ушел с дороги подальше в высокую траву, прежде чем первые всадники успели заметить его. Из разговоров дотракийцев он понял, что они тоже торопятся присоединиться к Великой Кхалиси.

Он опаздывал.

На четвертый день он решился свернуть на тропу, уходящую от ручья и большой дороги в нужную, как ему казалось, сторону, чтобы срезать путь.

Это было ошибкой. Через два дня пути у него кончилась вода во фляге, хотя он берег ее, как мог, и он начал выкапывать мечом корни растения кхиллин, сохраняющие сочность даже долгой зимой. Солнце днем скрывалось за туманной дымкой, но от влажной земли, когда он вспарывал ее черное нутро, шел пар, словно от живого тела.

Доспехи мешали, и он постепенно освободился от них, оставшись в одной рубахе.

По ночам идти было легче и ориентироваться по звездам тоже. Валирийская звезда на юге плавно двигалась по небосводу каждую ночь на мил.

Но как ни был Джорах силен, постепенно он шел все медленнее и медленнее. Губы его запеклись, и во рту ссохлась горькая корка.

Теперь он, стоило ему опуститься на землю, проваливался в тяжелый сон, но ни Медвежий остров, ни отец больше не снились ему. С трудом разлепляя веки с рассветом, и заставляя себя встать и идти, он забывал все видения, даже если они и посещали его.

Он опаздывал. Травяное море стояло вокруг него неподвижно, словно заколдованное. Один раз он увидел Дрогона, пролетевшего низко над степью, и закричал, замахал руками, только потом сообразив, что, если бы дракон заметил его, скорее всего, дело кончилось бы поджаренным мясом.

Потом он вспоминал свои крики, и собственный голос показался ему чужим.

— Куда мне идти дальше? — спросил он у травы, чтобы услышать его еще раз.

Трава молчала.

А потом он услышал звон бубенцов и обрадовался. Они вызванивали глупую базарную песенку, и он побежал на их звук. Но на самом деле он только хотел бежать — ноги его едва двигались от усталости. Да и трава, едва он сошел с тропы, стала густой и почти непроходимой. Он размахивал мечом, прорубая себе путь, и на это уходили почти все силы.

Но все-таки звон становился все громче, и он почти не удивился, когда вышел на круглую, словно выстриженную поляну.

И когда увидел Дейенерис, которая улыбалась и протягивала к нему тонкие руки.

— О, мой медведь, — сказала она, когда он упал к ее ногам в изнеможении, — я так скучала по тебе, так ждала. Почему ты шел ко мне так долго?

— Я торопился как мог, моя королева, — ответил он, — но я заблудился.

— Да, — печально согласилась Дени и опустилась рядом с ним на землю. — Но теперь ты пришел ко мне и сможешь отдохнуть.

Кхалиси подала ему чашу с водой, и он с жадностью набросился на нее.

— У меня есть фрукты и вино. Мой кхаласар не оставил меня, они просто держатся поодаль. Мы отдохнем, а потом снова отправимся в путь. Теперь у меня есть армия и большие драконы, с которыми мы, наконец, вернемся в Вестерос.

Джорах поднял глаза на Дени. Как же прекрасна она была! Теперь она стала старше, черты лица стали тверже, а грудь еще выше. На ней было легкое шелковое одеяние, похожее на то, что она когда-то носила в Кварте. Ее серебристые волосы рассыпались по плечам волнистыми локонами, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы потрогать их.

— Отдохните, сир Джорах, — Дени посторонилась и указала Мормонту на разложенные на земле тюфяки и шкуры. — Теперь мы не расстанемся, мой рыцарь…

— Значит, вы простили мне предательство, Дейенерис? — Мормонт лег на ложе и тут же почувствовал, как мягкий сон обволакивает его сознание, словно теплый овечий мех тело.

Уже сквозь дремоту он увидел, как Дени кивнула, мягко улыбаясь, а потом наклонилась и поцеловала его в заросшую щетиной щеку. Он уснул счастливым.

Линесса сидела у окна и расчесывала свои длинные волосы цвета небеленого льна. Сначала он даже решил, что это Дейенерис, но потом жена обернулась, и её голубые глаза сверкнули капризно и гневно.

— Любила ли ты меня хоть один час в твоей жизни? — спросил Джорах.

Линесса пожала плечами, и ее глаза наполнились слезами. Волосы потемнели, и она превратилась в мальчика, которого он продал тирошийцам. Он не мог вспомнить его прозвание.

— Милорд, простите, — плакал мальчик и утирал сопли связанными руками — мамка будет голодать без меня, простите, милорд.

Его товарищи — старый Зубило и Михай из Верхних Балок, которые приплыли на плоскодонке в его лес и убили беременную самку оленя, не просили пощады — они смотрели на него, как и следовало, с ненавистью.

Эта ненависть и разбудила его.

Ночное небо над ним было красным, словно пожар.

Дейенерис сидела рядом и держала его голову в своих руках.

— Ты стонал и метался во сне, сир Джорах.

— Простите, кхалиси, — Мормонт вытер пот со лба. Тело ломило от долгого похода по степи, но теперь он чувствовал в нем прежнюю силу. — Там идет бой? — он указал на запад, хотя зарево наполнило все небеса над ними, и нельзя было точно сказать, где красные всполохи берут начало.

Дени посмотрела на небо, и в ее лиловых глазах отразился красный, словно кровь.

— Там идет битва, — эхом повторила она за ним. — Но я так устала от сражений, Джорах. Это место, — она обвела их поляну тонкой рукой, — словно око бури. Тут царит тишина и покой, но там, снаружи, страшный, кровавый мир. Соленые слезы, пепел, кровь и огонь...

Она закрыла лицо ладонями. Ее плечи, едва прикрытые тонкой тканью, вздрагивали.

Джорах подумал, что ей, должно быть, зябко по ночам в таком легком одеянии. Он опустился на колени рядом с Дени и робко обнял ее. Она сжалась на его груди, вытирая слезы. Его королева в глубине души осталась маленькой девочкой. Он нежно погладил ее по волосам, и в груди его стало горячо.

Дени подняла на него свои прекрасные глаза и улыбнулась.

И он поцеловал ее в губы.

Не так, как целовал первую женщину — с любопытством и нетерпением, не так, как целовал Линессу — с вожделением и страстью. Он поцеловал Дени осторожно, медленно, давая ей возможность остановить его, и в то же время он точно знал, что если она остановит его сейчас — остановится и его сердце.

Губы ее были сухими, горячими и пахли травой и немного гарью.

Она не остановила его. Дени обвила руками его шею, прижалась к нему, едва заметно вздрагивая.

— Дейенерис, — едва сумел он выдохнуть, — я...

— Молчи, — она прижала палец к его губам, — молчи, рыцарь, пусть твое тело говорит.

Джорах понял, что Дени стала, должно быть, искусной любовницей за то время, что они не виделись, и краска ревности ко всем ее прошлым и будущим мужчинам бросилась ему в лицо.

Он опять поцеловал ее, теперь властно и требовательно, раздвигая языком ее губы. Его руки стаскивали с Дени платье, так что тонкий шелк жалобно трещал. Она приникла к нему, и он почувствовал, как затвердели ее соски. Тогда он наклонился и поцеловал сначала левый, а потом правый, обводя языком темные ореолы.

Она глубоко вздохнула, когда он уложил ее на овчину и раздвинул белые бедра.

Как ни хотелось Джораху быстрее добраться до самого главного, он остановился на мгновение. Провел пальцами по лобку, покрытому серебристыми мягкими волосами и яркому розовому цветку, раскрывшему свои влажные лепестки. На пальцах остался запах и сок. Это почти свело его с ума и он наклонился и стал целовать ее лобок и промежность, ничего не понимая, не в состоянии позаботиться о Дени — только неистово удовлетворяя свою потребность в ее запахе, ее влаге на своих губах.

Она обняла его плечи ногами, тихонько вздрагивала и стонала, когда его язык дотрагивался до сердцевины бутона.

Когда она выгнулась и вскрикнула, и запрокинула голову, приоткрыв влажный рот, он развязал штаны, поднял ее под спину и насадил на свой член. Шелковистое, влажное лоно приняло его плотно и ласково. Его движения становились сильнее и резче, и слишком скоро красные отсветы, должно быть, от неба над Дотракийским морем, заплясали на внутренней стороне его век. Он зарычал, как зверь, и выплеснулся в нее. Потом уронил Дени обратно на ложе, и повис над ней, опершись на руки.

Дени лежала под ним, расслабленно прикрыв глаза и улыбаясь кончиками губ.

Джорах упал рядом с ней, и жгучий, невыносимый стыд пронзил его до холодного пота.

Дейенерис приподнялась на локте и погладила его по заросшей груди.

— Что-то не так, мой медведь?

— Прости меня, Дейенерис. Все было слишком быстро и... я просто долго не знал женщин.

Она подобралась ближе и положила свою головку ему на грудь, прислушиваясь к колотящемуся сердцу.

— Обними меня, Джорах, — сказала она, и он с облегчением послушался. — Все было так, как надо, и я бы сказала, что люблю тебя, если бы была уверена, что ты не потребуешь большего.

Он вздохнул.

— Я бы потребовал, если бы только мог надеяться, — он помолчал. — На моем острове не красят двери домов в красный цвет, Дейенерис.

— И не надо. Пусть у нас будут хотя бы эти дни в Оке бури. Потом будет кровь и война, и драконы. И, возможно, мне снова придется вступить в брак, выгодный для моих подданных...

— При одной мысли об этом мое сердце сжимается...

Теперь замолчала Дейенерис. Ничего не говорила, только тихо водила пальчиком по его груди, обводя соски. Она молчала, пока он не продолжил:

— Но я понимаю, что... это может быть... необходимо.

Тогда она потянулась и благодарно поцеловала его в висок.

Он долго не мог уснуть снова той ночью. Ему казалось, что едва он смежит веки, как Дени, уже дремавшая на его груди, исчезнет, рассеется, словно его фантазия. Где-то в глубине сознания клубились воспоминания о доме, о его скитаниях, обо всем хорошем и плохом, что было в его жизни, но он гнал их от себя как можно дальше, потому что главным и самым важным была хрупкая, но сильная женщина, спящая рядом. Она была смыслом всего. Ради этих мгновений стоило совершать весь этот долгий путь...

Но когда уже перед самым рассветом он все-таки уснул, ему опять приснился тот мальчик. Мальчик, которого он продал в рабство, и чьего имени даже не мог вспомнить...

И Линесса, которая рассмеялась, когда он спросил ее, любила ли она его хотя бы один час за всю жизнь...

Дейенерис была с ним, когда он проснулся. Они снова занимались любовью, и теперь его хватило на большее. Потом они пили вино, и он рассказывал ей старые вестросские легенды, совсем как тогда, когда она была еще юной женой кхала.

— Ты знаешь, я хочу вспомнить одну вещь, — сказал он ей, когда она снова отдыхала у него на груди, — и не могу...

— Какую, Джорах? Иногда ведь лучше не помнить страшное или стыдное.

— Иногда, да. Но тут... я хочу вспомнить. Меня мучает один кошмар... Одно воспоминание.

Он подняла свою головку, ожидая, что он расскажет ей.

— Старк приговорил меня к смерти за работорговлю, поэтому я бежал из Вестероса. Я продал на тирошийский корабль трех браконьеров. Двоих я хорошо знал, и несколько раз до этого уже ловил их на этом. Но третьим в тот раз был мальчишка, которого они взяли с собой, потому что у него голодала семья. Он так просил меня отпустить его, — Джорах посмотрел на свою королеву со стыдом. — Ты бы отпустила его, Дейенерис. И я не могу вспомнить его имени. Он много раз назывался мне, просил напоследок хотя бы из милосердия позаботиться о его семье, потерявшей кормильца. А я не запомнил. Даже и не вспоминал о нем совсем, пока... Пока не нашел тебя снова.

Джорах посмотрел в глаза своей королевы и снова увидел в лиловом кровавые отблески.

— Сделанного не воротишь, Джорах.

— Это так, ваше величество, это так... Но если бы я хотя бы вспомнил его имя, потом, когда мы вернемся в Вестерос, я нашел бы его семью... или то, что от нее осталось.

— Мы вернемся туда обязательно, мой медведь. Расскажи мне еще о твоем острове.

— Зимой там не слишком хорошо, моя королева. Иногда с севера дует такой ледяной ветер, что дыхание застывает, едва успев вылететь изо рта. Старая нянька рассказывала мне, что видела такую суровую зиму, что выдох падал на землю, превращаясь в застывшую ледяную сосульку.

— Как же можно жить в таком суровом месте?

Джорах посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся. Может быть и хорошо, что она никогда не будет жить в его тереме на Медвежьем острове, не выйдет с рассветом на крыльцо, щурясь от ярких солнечных лучей, не побежит босая по травяному ковру, мягкому и душистому от расцветшего клевера, не вынесет ему, вернувшемуся с хорошей охоты, парного молока в ковше...

— Ты бы любила его, если бы родилась там. Все люди любят землю, которая их вскормила, воздух, который впервые вдохнули, едва выйдя из материнской утробы.

— Я родилась на Драконьем Камне...

— Твоя родина — Вестерос.

— Может быть, это только мечты, Джорах? Только мечты, которым не суждено сбыться. — Она вытянулась на ложе и смотрела теперь в красное небо.

Он тоже поднял глаза вверх. На грязно-красном небосводе то тут, то там проглядывали сквозь дымку звезды.

— Сколько дней мы уже здесь, Дейенерис? — спросил Джорах, глядя на Валирийскую звезду.

Дени снова обернулась к нему и потерлась щекой о его плечо, словно котенок.

— Мы еще не набрались сил, мой рыцарь, еще не достаточно. Пройдет еще неделя, а потом еще одна — и я все еще буду здесь, с тобой...

Джорах обнял ее. Ее кожа была так нежна и горяча, так тонка, что страшно было поранить ее мозолями на ладонях.

— Что это за место, моя королева? Где мы? — он спросил и почувствовал, как сжались внутренности.

— Око бури, мой медведь, я же тебе говорила... Там — кровь и слезы, война и огонь. Здесь — моя любовь, хлеб и вино. Не сердись, скоро наш отдых закончится, армии уже почти собрались. Мы двинемся в Вестерос, и у меня не будет времени на отдых и любовь.

Джорах поднялся и окинул взглядом круглую поляну. Высокая трава, чуть пожухлая в ожидании зимы, стояла неподвижно и ровно, словно никогда не знала ветра. Дейенерис сидела на шкурах и покрывалах из шелка, рядом стояли кувшины с вином, вазы с фруктами.

«Дуралей, дуралей», — запела сестра.

«Отпустите меня, милорд, мамка выплачет все глаза», — заплакал мальчик.

«Я не любила тебя ни секунды! Ни единой секунды!» — засмеялась Линесса.

Джорах сошел с ложа и подошел к травяной стене. Там, почти совсем скрывшийся в стерне, лежал меч, который он нашел себе в оружейной Младших сыновей, Боглаз, старый и зазубренный, а теперь еще и вымазанный в земле и травяном соке.

— Джорах, иди ко мне, — позвала Дейенерис тихо, — мне нужна твоя защита. Твоя любовь.

Он наклонился, словно не слыша, и поднял оружие. Потом сорвал пучок травы и как мог очистил меч от грязи. Красное небо отразилось в стали, и лезвие на минуту показалось ему горящим. Он медленно провел по нему новым пучком травы, словно пытаясь погасить огонь.

— Джорах...

— Да, моя королева, — отозвался он наконец, — я иду.

Дейенерис улыбнулась ему, протянула тонкие руки, и когда он с силой всадил меч ей в сердце, удивленно распахнула лиловые глаза.

Он налег на меч всем телом, но не смог сдержать рыданий, и когда она сползла по мечу вниз на землю и ее лицо начало искажаться судорогой смерти, он бросился к ней и впился в ее кривящиеся губы последним поцелуем, пытаясь запомнить их вкус.

Он гладил ее волосы, остававшиеся на его пальцах грязными клоками, целовал ее поникшие руки, превращавшиеся в его ладонях в костлявые останки.

Ветер, поднявшийся разом в тот же миг, как последний вздох вырвался из груди мейеги, ударил ему в лицо и принес запах крови и огня.

Когда рассвело, его порывы вымели из грязных пальцев Джораха последние лохмотья, оставшиеся от той, кто обманула его.

Он стер слезы с глаз и пошел навстречу ветру войны.

К полудню он вышел на тропу, к вечеру уже жадно пил воду из акведука в огромном лагере, который собирала Великая Кхалиси.

— Ты бывший раб, старик? — спросил на общем языке огромный детина лет шестнадцати в лхазарянской одежде. — Тогда тебе туда, — и он махнул круглым кулаком куда-то влево.

Джорах не сразу понял, что парень сказал это ему.

— Я неделю не ел ничего, кроме травы, — ответил он. Голос его и в самом деле дрожал, как у старика, — поэтому и выгляжу так. На самом деле я воин.

— Вои-ин? — парень недоверчиво посмотрел на него, смешно склонив кудлатую голову набок. — Да я тебя свалю одним ударом, старик.

— Дай мне два дня, мальчик, и посмотрим.

Мальчишка рассмеялся:

— Хорошо, оставайся с нами. Меня зовут Цори. Наш командир будет не слишком рад тебе, но я навру, что ты владеешь тайной борьбой.

— Не стоит врать. Скажи, что я андал и научу вас драться на прямых мечах.

— Как тебя зовут-то?

— Зовут? Меня зовут Питт, — имя само легло на язык, и в ту же секунду Джорах понял, что это имя того самого мальчика. Маленького Питта из Верховья Джорах Мормонт сделал рабом.

— Хорошо, Питт, — сказал лхазарянин, — иди за мной, я дам тебе овечьего сыра и тонких лепешек, а ты научишь меня биться на мечах. Тебе мы тоже найдем хороший меч, чтобы драться за нашу королеву.

— Нет. Я научу тебя всему, что я знаю о бое мечников, но сам, если доведется, возьму в бой другое оружие. Топор или пику, все равно.

— Почему? — спросил мальчик. — Ты знаешь какой-то секрет о другом оружии, который не хочешь выдавать?

— Нет, Цори, просто не всякий воин достоин меча.

 

***

Путь к Асшаю не был легким для Дейенерис Бурерожденной и всех, кто пошел за ней. В каждом городе восставали рабы, лилась кровь ее врагов, но были и те, кто не мог принять ее, и это были не только работорговцы.  
Ее путь был залит кровью, полит огнем, но в жерле этой топки она обрела силу и мудрость. Силу приносить страдания тогда, когда это неизбежно, и мудрость выделять советников не по верности, а по уму.

Но после каждого сражения Великая Кхалиси велела седлать белую кобылу и выезжала на поле битвы, чтобы оплакать падших.

— Это красиво, но не очень разумно, Ваше Величество, — каждый раз говорил ей Полумуж Ланнистер.

— Стоит ли печалиться по мертвым — они теперь в весенних садах вкушают мед, — говорил Даарио.

Дейенерис слушала, не возражая. Но все равно приказывала седлать кобылу.

Они ехали чуть поодаль, полумуж и мужчина, делящий с ней постель. Дейенерис осматривала тела, приветствовала оплакивающих и не гнала мародеров. Она просто ехала по полю битвы, как по полю жатвы, и принимала урожай, словно богиня смерти.

Здесь были мальчики и зрелые мужи, были разрубленные пополам и едва дышащие, но еще живые. Были рыцари в железных доспехах и дотракийцы с длинными косами. Были бывшие рабы, со следами колодок на уцелевших запястьях, и толстые вельможи-работорговцы, невесть как оказавшиеся на поле битвы. Дейенерис не делала различия между сражавшимися на разных сторонах, и только иногда, когда находила умирающего, но еще живого, она спускалась с седла, чтобы принять его последний вздох.

— Совсем еще мальчик, — сказала она догнавшему ее Даарио. — Смотри, у него был прямой меч, но не было железных лат для защиты.

Даарио посмотрел на мертвеца, изрубленного в нескольких местах сразу, словно он бился и полуживым.

— Он был силач, — сказал он Дейенерис, — он уложил троих врагов рядом с собой. Правда, он был лхазарянин, а они не умеют драться, поэтому он и проиграл.

Дейенерис посмотрела на него укоризненно. После того, как Даарио едва избежал гибели в плену по ее вине, она любила его еще сильнее прежнего. Но доверяла ему еще меньше.

— Смотри-ка, солдат с пикой поодаль, кажется, еще дышит...

Даарио глянул на полуседого воина, лежащего рядом с изрубленным мальчиком. Его череп был проломлен, правая рука с зажатой в ней пикой, почти отрублена. Он явно был не жилец, но на губах еще пузырилась кровавая пена.

— Не спускайся, луна моих ночей, — сказал Даарио Дейенерис, — я посмотрю.

Он спешился и подошел к павшему. Воин лежал на боку, и лицо его было почти полностью залито кровью из раны на голове.

— Нет, моя королева, — сказал Даарио, — он мертв. Хотя он храбро сражался для своих лет.

— Он напоминает мне кого-то, — произнесла Дейенерис, когда Даарио снова сел на коня. — Судя по цвету кожи — он из Вестероса.

— Навряд ли ты знала его, моя госпожа, — возразил тирошиец, — на его щеке рабское клеймо. Разве ты знала какого-то раба из земли Андал?

Дейенерис вздохнула, соглашаясь. Они поехали дальше, и новые мертвые, каждый со своей утраченной жизнью и болью, заняли ее мысли.

Только однажды, Дейенерис, словно что-то вспомнив, обернулась назад. И увидела, как Тирион стоит над тем павшим вестероссцем, сняв шлем с большой головы, будто воздавая воинские почести.


End file.
